


Nail Polish

by Lucyverse



Category: Death Note
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: L wears nail polish. Raito approves.





	

‘No way…’ Raito’s chocolate eyes narrowed ever so slightly and then widened as soon as he saw L’s expression, ‘really? _Nail polish_?’

‘I fail to see what is so amusing, Raito-kun,’ L replied with about as much emotion as a prawn sandwich, ‘contarary to popular belief, it is not all that uncommon for men to experiment with cosmetic beauty products.’

He examined his fingernails with the faintest hint of pride. Black suited him. Miss Amane wasn’t famous for her intelligence but when it came to making certain socially inept misfits beautiful, she was practically a genius.

‘It just seems…’ Raito made these weird, flailing gestures with his hands, ‘…unusual for you. I mean you being…well, _you_.’

L gave him a disapproving look and his lips stuck out in a manner that resembled something close to a pout, ‘Raito-kun is making fun of me.’

‘I’m not!’

‘And now he’s lying,’ long, slender fingertips drummed against the tabletop, black polish glittering under the light, ‘his chances of being Kira are now at–’

Raito discovered very early on in their relationship that the best way to shut up Lawliet was by smothering his little pert mouth with his own. One hand grasped a slightly paler one, thumb rubbing against the smooth surface of a black nail.

‘You could have said something sooner, you idiot,’ he mumbled between kisses, ‘if I had known you were into _that_ sort of thing, I would have started bringing Sayu’s makeup into work ages ago.’ 


End file.
